


Work in Progress

by natspeanut



Category: Not Going Out (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natspeanut/pseuds/natspeanut
Summary: Lucy and Lee look after Daisy after yet another trip to A&E
Relationships: Lucy Adams & Daisy (Not Going Out), Lucy Adams/Lee (Not Going Out)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is basically just me projecting onto Daisy and I wrote it purely to comfort myself tbh, trigger warnings for suicide attempt and mentions of abuse (no graphic details)

Lucy looked at her phone when the screen flashed up, expecting a message from Lee about something ridiculous but it was in actual fact from Daisy.

"Hi Daisy" she answered the phone  
"I'm at A&E" Daisy told her and Lucy felt a pang of pain her chest. Though it was true that the woman ended up there alarmingly frequently, she still didn't like to think of Daisy being hurt.   
"Do you need me to pick you up?" Lucy offered, she had been to pick the girl up a few times since Tim left for Germany.  
"Oh I don't know if you'll be able to, you're pretty strong but I've definitely put on a bit of weight in the last few months"

Lucy couldn't help but chuckle at Daisy, the woman always took things so literally and though she'd learnt most ways of Daisy-proofing what she said, especially after the great egg incident ("you said it must be hot enough to fry eggs on the pavement! And you asked for an egg sandwich so I thought I'd try it out for you) she would still get confused sometimes.

"No, I meant I'll bring the car and give you a ride home" Lucy said as she checked how much work she had left to do, thankfully she would have enough time still to meet the deadline and to be honest she could do with a break.

"Oh, okay. I think the man said I can't be alone for the next 24 hours. But then he left the room so really he's already broken his own rule"   
"Don't worry, you can stay with us. Lee's out right now but he'll be back soon"

Whilst babysitting Daisy wasn't exactly on the agenda she was thankfully a skilled pro at it now and by the sounds of things, she had a concussion which was nothing Lucy hadn't handled before when it came to it. She hung up the phone and grabbed her coat, driving down to the hospital. She walked into the A&E and went up to the receptionist, thankfully she was familiar.

"Hello Lucy" the receptionist greeted her with a warm smile "You're here to pick up Daisy I presume?"

"That's right. I got the memo too about her needing supervision for a couple days so she'll be staying with us. We've got a spare bed and she'll be fine" Lucy said as she quickly filled out the release forms. 

She had just finished filling in the forms when the nurse appeared, Daisy in tow. The girl was sporting a wrist bandage along with a few cuts on her face and some bruising along her arms.

"Look, Lucy's here to pick you up now" the nurse told Daisy once they approached her and the girl nodded

"Still don't know how she'll manage it" Daisy mumbled and Lucy smiled at her

"Don't worry I've brought the car"  
"You're going to try and lift the car?! You really are stronger than you look!"

"Oh Daisy, never change my precious girl" the nurse said with a fond smile, handing over the paperwork and medicine directly to Lucy for her to keep hold of before turning back to address Daisy "Now then miss, you be careful with that sore wrist and do try to stay out of trouble for me, okay? Lucy will look after you whilst your head is still a bit groggy but you have my contact number if you need anything"

"Thanks Nurse Holly" Daisy said, going to hug the woman before taking Lucy's hand, thankfully remembering to use the non sore one. 

"Come on then let's go" Lucy said, guiding them back to the car.

Lucy was finally settled back into her work after bringing Daisy home. She had settled the girl down on the sofa with a biscuit, cup of tea and a tv programme about the blue whale to distract her for a while. She also had the nice heavy blanket on, which to be honest Lucy only really kept because Daisy seemed to like using it when she was upset or stressed. Lucy knew they were supposed to be good for anxiety, though it hadn't really worked for her.

She could hear gentle laughter from the sofa as Daisy watched the tv, which made her feel happy. She was glad to be able to help her friend especially as so many just seemed to outright dismiss her at the surface. Even her brother had sometimes when the two had been dating. She could understand his frustrations sometimes but she always felt like he acted as though he didn't really know why he was still dating Daisy and had really upset the girl when he called her stupid. It had upset Lucy as well because she knew the truth. Sure, perhaps Daisy wasn't the most booksmart of people especially compared to a family like theirs who had always been famed for their academia but that didn't mean that she was stupid or dumb. She was wise in many other ways, like always knowing when Lucy was having a bad day and doing her best to cheer her up. She was always so sensitive to the needs of others, hyper empathetic perhaps to a fault. Lucy knew from late night conversations once Tim had left for Germany that Daisy had been abused as a child. She had been told over and over that she was stupid and dumb to the point where she believed it herself. It had been the worst time she'd ever had to see Daisy in the hospital, after she tried to take her own life. But now there was hope. The girl had started with therapy, she had support workers at the hospital who helped her to advocate for her needs. She had finally been properly diagnosed as autistic and with learning difficulties, it turned out just as Lucy knew. Daisy was never broken. She was just different, her brain worked in a different way to everyone else and that was okay. Even though her brother had ditched her, Lucy stood by her friend and it warmed her heart to see Lee stepping up to the plate as well. He'd always seen her as a younger sister figure, been a more silent protector but a fierce one none the less. Lucy turned around after finally finishing her work and smiled warmly at the sight. She'd heard Lee walk in a little while ago but had been so focused on her work so just assumed he'd gone back to his room. However, he was sat there on the couch next to Daisy who was now holding her favourite stuffed whale carefully in her sore hand, flapping her other hand happily as she regaled Lee with some facts about whales she had memorised a while ago. Lucy noticed the bag over by the sofa and realised Lee must've gone over to Daisy's flat to pick her up some things for the next couple of days. It made her heart happy to see him do such a caring and thoughtful thing for their friend. 

Lucy checked the clock and looked at the estimated delivery time for the pizza order she'd just placed for them. She got up to stretch and grab some plates which drew the attention of the other two.

"All finished?" Lee asked and she nodded, kissing him on the forehead along the way. It still felt almost new to them even though they had now just passed their six month wedding anniversary. But she knew that unofficially they really had been together for years, and her love for him had been there for a long time. There was also the small matter of a recently discovered pregnancy that was making Lucy feel even more emotional too.

"I've ordered a pizza. Just going to grab some plates" Lucy called as she walked into the kitchen. She heard the tv pause.

"I'll come and help Lucy" Daisy offered, though when she got to her feet she was instantly feeling a bit dizzy and wobbled. Lee was quick to help steady her, patting her shoulder soothingly.

"Think it's best if we just stay here, Daisy. Lucy can get the plates" he encouraged gently as he tried to sit her back down

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Daisy shouted over just as Lucy started to bring the plates 

"No we're all sorted here. No worries"


	2. Chapter 2

After the pizza and a bit of a catch up among the friends, Daisy was asleep with her head on Lee's shoulder. The blanket was still around her and Lucy tucked her back in carefully, gently stroking some hair from the girls face. She smiled fondly at Daisy before turning to Lee, noticing that he was also smiling at the small bundle leant into his side. 

"She's lucky to have you, yknow?" Lucy said as she watched them  
"You do a lot more for her" He said back   
"You're very protective of her. I can see it in your eyes" Lucy paused when he looked at her before continuing "It's not a bad thing. Daisy means a lot to you, to both of us. We're almost like her surrogate family at this point"  
"I just wish more people could see what we do, rather than cast her aside when she doesn't immediately meet all their expectations"  
Lee took a deep breath, looking back at Daisy's sleeping form a moment before turning to Lucy.  
"It might seem to odd, but Daisy's taught me a lot. You and her both. I had a rough start but since I met you two everything's changed. I don't have to pretend to be someone I'm not just to get you to like me"  
"I love you for who you are" Lucy smiled, reaching forward to kiss him before also kissing Daisy on the forehead briefly "Both of you"   
"You know, she's going to make a truly fantastic big sister" Lee said with a smile  
Lucy couldn't help but grin, they'd been talking about moving to a new house when the twins were due. Lucy however had been worried about leaving Daisy behind, but knowing that Lee also felt the same way about her being a part of their family made her feel much better.  
"I've been looking at houses. For you, me and Daisy. And the babies"


End file.
